


Winning Streak

by harurinfeels



Category: Free!, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka - Freeform, harurin - Freeform, rinharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harurinfeels/pseuds/harurinfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rin is on a winning streak. Three people know this more than anyone."</p>
<p>notes at the end</p>
<p>BUT: the formatting at the end is just to help you differentiate between the POV's because I do have them switching around through the fic, but it gets more frequent toward the end (for reasons you'll see for yourself!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winning Streak

Rin is on a winning streak.

Three people know this more than anyone.

1) Mikoshiba – _not only_ because he’s the captain _but also_ because he likes to celebrate a win by getting Rin drunk. Partially because he thinks it’s cute and partially because he’s hoping to further his friendship with Rin in order to date his sister. (But he’s not quite ready to admit that yet.)

He doesn’t really care what (or - in this case: _who_ ) Rin is doing between tournaments to give him so much confidence and edge – he’s just happy to see him work so hard again.

2) Haru – because drunken Rin means drunken phone calls and subsequently means drunken hook-ups (or just making out and dry humping until Rin passes out – which is not his favorite, but the most likely turn of events.)

It’s sad but true that Haru would make the train trip just to see Rin’s flustered face. Even if it hurts at joint practice when they both act like everything is the same.

3) And Nitori – poor mistreated kōhai that has to find another room to sleep in anytime this happens (or, not that Rin would notice: face the noises the two “rivals” make...)

Nitori’s found this to be a productive way to make friends with spare beds, though. He can’t stay mad at Rin for too long. 

* * *

“Leaving us so early?” The captain says as he watched him down another – his fingertips against his phone already dialing Haru’s number from memory. “You’re not even drunk yet.” He pokes at Rin’s heated cheeks. “Or…maybe you are?” He laughs, and Rin shoots him a dirty look, his jacket is already on and he’s out of the booth before Haru picks up.

 

Haru is pacing, it’s 10:30 P.M. and he knows Rin had a tournament tonight. _Whatever, it’s not like he’s waiting for his call_ , except he is. (Let's be real, his lower half is waiting.) He snorts a little to himself for that thought. It’s slightly pathetic but he doesn’t really care anymore. He’s in way too deep. When the phone rings – it’s already in his hand and he inhales deep before he answers (to keep his tone as unrevealing as he can).

“Rin.” He says. To which he receives the reply: “Coming over?” Haru can hear the smirk on the red head’s lips. But Haru’s pretty sure Rin can’t hear the sensual smile on his own when he replies: “If you want. Which, I _know_ you do.” But he totally can. “Then get on the train, idiot...” Rin answers before pausing, - Haru waiting eagerly at the other end of the line: “Because I do want you.” Rin whispers into the phone and Haru feels a shiver – like he’s just said it against his skin. He just lets out a soft huff of disapproval to conceal the noise he really wants to make. “See you at the station.” Rin chides, and the click of the phone is matched with Haru clicking his door shut.

He doesn’t pack a bag.

He always leaves in the morning.

Before Rin wakes up.

But tonight feels different.

And maybe it’s because Rin’s not slurring his words like he usually does (not to mention it’s a little early for him to call).

But he’s still asking for him, so Haru doesn’t care.

The second Haru gets off the partially empty night train - Rin pulls him by the front of his shirt to his lips. Haru can taste the cheap beer, but it’s not as strong tonight. On top of it he can smell the pool on him – he can smell the soap Rin uses and the laundry detergent he’s sure hasn’t changed since he was a kid. And he can smell the winter air whistle around them when Rin releases his shirt a little – only to kiss him softer. And his stomach is fluttering – his arms are rendered completely useless, he’s basically going limp under this boy.

He’s really starting to worry that this is more than just a drunk call.

Rin's hand tense around the fabric of Haru’s shirt when their faces turn against each other a little to deepen the kiss – their noses brushing makes the knots in Haru’s stomach feel more prominent, resulting in a soft whimper leaving his lips. Rin’s eyes open slightly and Haru’s follow suit, his cheeks flushing when they meet each other’s gaze.

 

Rin can’t help himself anymore. “I’m sorry…” He says against Haru’s lips before crashing against them. And he is – that this time he doesn’t have an excuse other than ‘I just had to see you’ for calling him. But he goes with the drunk excuse, “I’m sure I still taste like beer.”

Not that Haru would ever apologize for tasting like mackerel. (Even though honestly, he usually just tastes sweet.)

“It’s fine…” Haru replies weakly, desperately leaning up to keep their lips against each other’s – and Rin’s eyes widen a little. Getting drunk makes this a lot easier.

 

Haru puts his hands on Rin’s wrists, tired of placing unreciprocated soft kisses against Rin’s lips – because Rin’s a little out of it for some reason. He’s acting like they haven’t done this _at least_ twice this week. “Come on…” Haru whines, “let’s go.” He wants Rin closer. Less clothed. Rin jumps a little when Haru squeezes his wrists. “Yeah, yeah.” He tries to snap out of it.

 

Rin’s curious how he’s ignored this feeling. Alcohol is a pretty big factor in his sex life right now. Rin’s fumbling with the keys is pretty typical, too proud to let Haru do it but too drunk to figure it out. When he’s drunk – he gives in.

Today he doesn’t.

 

Haru sighs and waits for him, but he takes careful note. Nitori’s already gone, and Haru sees that his pillow is missing so he’s not too worried when Rin closes the door behind them and pushes Haru softly against it. His eyes are still open and scanning across Rin’s face as he kisses his neck. Rin find the spot he’s been kissing that makes Haru cry out and he nips at it. The noise Haru makes it incomprehensible, Rin’s hands immediately pull back and his eyes fly open.

“What?” Haru pants, his hand going over the spot - one of his eyes still closed. “Was that too loud?” Rin’s eyes widen. “No…” He manages.

Haru sighs and presses his lips against Rin’s slightly parted ones. Rin has no idea how he did this before. He’s totally lost and melting into Haru’s kiss. _It’s like swimming with him_. And then – Haru slid his hand up Rin’s thigh. Again, no idea how he did this before. “Hey…” Haru says quietly, their lips parting with a soft smack. Rin’s eyes flutter open and Haru’s hand snakes up, pulling him closer by a belt loop in Rin’s jeans.

“Are we ever going to move to your bed?” He asks plainly.

Rin almost can’t resist asking if he’s always this desperate, but he already knows the answer. He is. And it drives Rin insane.

Rin doesn’t answer, he just makes his way across the room – somehow, and pushes Haru onto the bed – their lips meeting in time with their hips. But this kiss is quick, because Haru breaks it to gasp out at the friction. And Rin’s addicted to the noise, so he settles for kissing his neck, kissing his Adam’s apple as it juts out from the satisfied humming – hand moving up and down Haru’s abdomen.

Haru’s hands on finally on Rin’s skin – it’s hot, like it usually is but today feels so different. Rin’s movements are more focused on pleasing Haru instead of himself. It’s making Haru weaker, somehow. But he finally find the strength to touch him - sliding his hands up Rin’s sides, starting at the base of his hips – pulling his shirt up in the process, his breathing reduced to small huffs. Rin’s hands are digging into his skin and the small kisses are even worse than the hard ones against his lips. He can’t help but squirm under him: “Ha-hh, Rin, please…” He lets out, hands squeezing his sides. “Please.”

* * *

Rin stops everything and Haru’s eyes widen.

Rin sits up on the bed, legs still straddling Haru’s waist. And Haru feels something wet hit his exposed skin. He immediately shoots up, wincing a little at the clothed erections meeting each other.

“Rin?” He asks, sliding his hand past his cheek to lift his head.

Rin’s crying.

It’s soft and slow.

And Haru’s stomach immediately knots up.

* * *

He averts his eyes from Haru. How is he supposed to explain this? He turned his head in his hand his lips against Haru’s palm.

“What?” He lets out, inhaling deeply. 

* * *

Haru’s entire body was tense, he watched the tears dripping down his hand.

“Rin.” He repeated, thumb wiping some of the tears off Rin’s face. 

-

“I’m sorry.” He said quietly, closing his eyes and letting Haru kiss where the tears had fallen, his hands cupping Rin's face turning it in them as he did. “I’m…” 

-

“You’re here. This time you're actually fully  _here_ with me.” Haru answered, like the answer had been on the tip of his tongue his entire life. He pauses. “Are you scared?” He teases lightly, smirking a little.

-

Rin let a small smile ghost over his lips, eyes still closed as Haru peppered kisses over his eyelids.

-

“Because you told me you loved me weeks ago.” Haru hummed, his small smile meeting Rin’s as he kissed the corner of his mouth. It was a whole new fire.

-

Rin’s eyes opened a little. “Did I?” He smirked back.

When his lips met Haru's - they were like waves crashing against the shore.

"I'm not surprised."

**Author's Note:**

> My first free!fic ~ hopefully more to come if you guys like it
> 
> feel free to leave me requests (for future fics) and suggestions! 
> 
> I think Haru is slightly ooc, but a lot of their interactions are based on personal head canons


End file.
